goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Favian Mendoza
Favian Mendoza is an evil user who bullies MrEmperorCJ and fails to defeat Gem Diamondgirl76, he also has a box jellyfish as a pet. In the series finale of Favian Mendoza gets Grounded the series, he killed Azura from Fire Emblem Fates along with 999 million people, then got grounded for infinity eternities, gets sent to court, then he is guilty and gets sent to room 1 (The room with no TV, no bed, no toilet, no air conditioner and no sink). Then Officer Goodman shaved his hair. And lastly in the execution chamber, Geon burns him with a flamethrower, killing him once and for all. Born: September 22, 2005 Died: March 7, 2018 (aged 12) Status: Dead Gender: Male Voice: Joey Nationality: Australian Ethnicity: Mexican Likes: Same stuff like Harry Forshew, Evil Charlie and Lola, Evil Fifi, Lady Maud and COC* A EGG U R Dislikes: Gem Diamondgirl76, MrEmperorCJ, Lum Invader, his teacher, his principal, his parents, getting grounded, getting beaten up or taken away by Azura alongside The King Of The Monsters Fate: Burned to death by Geon for killing Azura along with 999 million people Victims he injured: *Scooby Doo (beaten him up in Favian Mendoza witnesses the Strength of Street Knowledge) *Shaggy (Beaten him up in Favian Mendoza gives Mystery Inc. a concussion time/Doomed) *Fred *Daphne *Velma (kicking her in the groin area at school) *Bing Bong (Sent him to Da Planet of Stupedigy) *Reggie (Sent him to Da Planet of Stupedigy) *Classified (Sent him to Da Planet of Stupedigy) *Sharptooth (Sent him to Da Planet of Stupedigy) *Chanticleer (Sent him to Da Planet of Stupedigy) *Aslan (Sent him to Da Planet of Stupedigy) *Freddy Ferret (Sent him to Da Planet of Stupedigy) *Cyber Woo (Sent him to Da Planet of Stupedigy) *Ray the Firefly (Sent him to Da Planet of Stupedigy) *Geon Jr. (Sent her to Da Planet of Stupedigy) *Ace (Sent him to Da Planet of Stupedigy) *Soren (Sent him to Da Planet of Stupedigy) *Hank (Finding Dory) (Sent him to Da Planet of Stupedigy) *Freddy Fazbear (Sent him to Da Planet of Stupedigy) *Kai (Zambezia) (Sent him to Da Planet of Stupedigy) *Roll Light (Sent her to Da Planet of Stupedigy) *Lucario (beaten him up by assaulting it) * * * * * * * * Victims he killed: *10 students *2 civilians *Howard the Duck (Fried him in the oven) *Coraline Jones (Roasted her in the furnace) *Anna (Curious George 2: Follow that Monkey) (Eaten by a dragon in Favian Mendoza feeds the Dragon while grounded/Beaten up by Sheeta) *Hedwig (Sent a Death Eater to catch it) *Aminifu (Shot him with a euthanized tranquilizer gun) *Mowgli (Suffocated him to death) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Over 999 centillion Australian civilians *Azura (He kills her in a deadly 9/11 sized terrorist attack in When Azura dies/Favian Mendoza starts a rampage) *Got revived by The Lion Guard* Trivia *Azura is originally going to kill Favian Mendonza, however, she have to be cut because she died along with 999 million people. She is replaced by Geon. However, the Lion Guard will revive Azura in The Lion Guard revive Azura/Tickle time for Azura. Trivia Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Bad Users Category:Bad Users Category:Characters Voiced by Joey Category:Bad Characters Category:Troublemakers Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:2005 births Category:2018 deaths Category:Died in Disgrace Category:The Save-Ums' enemies Category:Save-Ums haters Category:UTTP members Category:Died too soon Category:South Park fans Category:Family Guy fans Category:Adult Swim fans Category:Comedy Central fans Category:Grand Theft Auto fans Category:Shimajirō haters Category:Murderers Category:Nelvana haters Category:Terrorists